You'll Be in My Heart
by gargz
Summary: Finn and Rachel are brought together by an old friend. Warning Character Death  minor character. Takes place after 2x10 Angst


**You'll Be in My Heart**

Summary: Takes place after 2x10 but before the Super bowl. Finn and Rachel say goodbye to a friend.

Note: Story came to me as I was re watching Laryngitis. Sad but beautiful.

* * *

Rachel entered the choir room just before the bell rang and made her way toward her seat. As she looked to her right she saw Finn, whose shoulders were hunched and his head down, he clearly was upset.

Their relationship had been very strained since they broke up, they rarely said more than a sentence to each other. Rachel was doing her best to support Finn's wishes to giving him space to deal. But it was hard she loved him and wanted to be able to fix things.

For the most part Rachel thought she was doing a really good job. She started to listen and pay attention more to the others in Glee Club when they talked and only made suggestions when asked.

Although Santana made it her mission to humiliate and torture Rachel at every opportunity, the others were more forthcoming. Noah and her had become a lot closer as friends, as well as Artie.

Mr. Schuster walked into the room and gathered everyone's attention, this weeks assignment had to do with greatest Rock songs of all time. Although Rachel did not find any particular interest in this genre she knew Puck could help her out.

She looked over at Finn again, he was still the in the same position clearly not paying attention. When the bell rang dismissing class Finn shot out of his seat instantly.

When Rachel made her way out of the choir room and toward her locker she saw Finn standing at his furiously shoving his notebooks and texts into the locker.

Rachel attentively made her way toward him. "Hi Finn, is everything alright?

Finn's head snapped up at the sound of her voice, Rachel sucked in her breath when she saw the angry look on Finn's face.

"What do you want Rachel?" Finn said harshly. Rachel hesitated before she spoke, "I…I…saw that your were upset in Glee today, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay?"

Finn just laughed, "Why do you care how I'm doing?" He replied snidely. "You sure as hell didn't care when you were making out with Puck."

Rachel took a step back at the harsh tone Finn shot at her, bowed her head and just walked away. There was no use in getting through to Finn if he was angry.

As she was walking away she heard Finn slam his locker shut so roughly he shook each and every locker along the same wall.

* * *

When Rachel got home she went through her usual routine, homework first, start dinner and then MySpace video.

When her father's got home from work they all sat together and ate dinner, once dinner was done Rachel went up to her room to practice her Glee song.

Her practicing was interrupted when her father informed her that someone was at the door for her.

She was confused as who would come to see her at 8:30 on a school night. She made her down the stairs and to the front door.

When she opened the door her ex-boyfriend greeted her. Finn had his hands deep in his pockets, shoulders were hunched again and his face was lowered, he was nervously shifting from foot to foot.

"Finn what are you doing here?" Rachel asked shocked and confused. When Finn registered that his name had been called he stopped moving and looked up toward the voice.

Rachel gasped softly as Finn's face came into view, his eyes were red and blotchy, he clearly had been crying. "Finn is everything okay?" Rachel asked concerned.

Finn started to nervously shift again, shaking his head back and forth. When he tried to speak his voice came out horse and raw.

"I…I…I got a call yesterday from Mrs. Fretthold, Sean's mom. She said…she said that Sean hasn't been doing so good, you know, he's having trouble breathing and his in a lot of pain and…and…"

Finn didn't finish, he finally looked at Rachel and made eye contact, he was barely holding it together. "She called again…about an hour ago…. she said that…that…he's getting worse and that he wants to see me…before…before…he…" Again Finn didn't finish. Rachel, who was trying to process everything Finn is saying, slowly walked toward him and placed her hand on his arms.

This simple gesture was enough to send Finn into tears. His sobs were so gut wrenching, he slowly lowered him self to his knees as he cried. Rachel unsure what to do moved closer to him and cradled his body into hers. His face was against her stomach and she could feel his tears socking through her cotton t-shirt.

Rachel held onto him tighter as his sobs got louder. "I don't…I don't….know what to do…" Finn trailed off through his tears.

Rachel just kept stroking his hair while quietly reassuring him it would all be okay.

"It won't be, it won't be okay. He's dying and I'm scared, I don't want to lose him, I can't lose him." Finn cried softly.

Another minute went by both Finn and Rachel in the same position. Slowly Finn got up and whipped the tears from his eyes. "Sorry about that…I just didn't have anyone else to talk too." Finn said softly.

"It's okay Finn, I'm glad you came to me. I'm here for you, I promise." Rachel said back softly.

Finn slowly nodded his head. "I have to get going, I told Mrs. Fretthold it'd go by." Finn said. "Do you…do you maybe want to come with me?" he asked.

Rachel was hesitant to answer, she still talked to Sean every so often, and her and Finn would visit him every couple of weeks when they were still dating, but she wasn't sure she had a right to be there.

"I know Sean would want to see you and Mrs. Fretthold, she likes you a lot. So do you think you can come?" Finn asked again.

Rachel nodded yes and went back inside to grab her coat and inform her fathers.

The ride to the Fretthold's was made in silence. When Finn turned into the driveway and shut off his car, he remained seated for a minute, took a deep breath and opened his door, Rachel followed suit.

When they entered the house Mrs. Fretthold greeted them both with a hug, she held on tightly to Finn as she silently cried on his shoulder.

Rachel remained behind Finn as Mrs. Fretthold ushered them into Sean's room. Rachel gasped as she saw Sean, laying on the bed with tubes hooked into his mouth. Even with the assistance of the breathing tube, Rachel could see Sean gasping for air.

"Finnster." Sean wheezed out behind his mask, Rachel could see him smiling softly. Finn slowly made his way toward Sean's bed. He reached for his hand and slowly pushed their hands together in a fist punch.

Sean turned his head around Finn's body and noticed Rachel. "Well if it isn't Miss Rachel Berry. So a guys gotta be dying in order to get a visit from a pretty girl?" Sean joked with his soft voice.

Rachel instantly burst into tears as she remembered Sean's ill placed timing when it came to jokes. She made her way to the other side of his bed, leaned down and kissed his check.

"That's not funny Sean." Rachel scolded him half-heartedly.

"I know…but everyone is so serious around me." Sean explained. "I've excepted my fate, just like I accepted that I was never going to walk again. I'm not afraid to die." Sean finished.

Finn's head shot up. "No..No! You are going to fight this and you're going to survive, okay? Don't you dare give up!"? Finn shouted down at Sean.

Sean's smile remained on his face. "Finn, you have been the best friend I always wished I could've had and the best friend I will always have. You have showed more courage then any other guy I know. You fight for what you believe in. You are a true leader, I don't expect that to change when I'm gone." Sean finished speaking, tear's slowly falling down his face. Finn just gripped his hand tighter and let his own tears fall.

Rachel remained at her side of the bed as Sean slowly rolled his head toward her.

"Rachel you are seriously the most beautiful, talented, special person I have ever met." Rachel smiled sadly at his compliments. "I envy you a little, you're so care free and sure of who you are. You fight for what you believe in and give your heart to everything you do." Sean paused to catch his breath. Rachel was silently crying as he continued. "I know it's going to be hard for Finn when I'm gone, but I want you to promise me that you'll take care of him. I know you guys are going through a tough time right now, but don't give up on him. Remember all the great things you saw in him and be confident that they are still there. Can you promise me that?" Sean asked, Rachel just nodded her head as he tears were flowing freely now.

She looked over at Finn who was too crying softly. "That goes for you too Finnster. Rachel is the best person you are ever going to know, so don't give up on her, you need her and she needs you." Finn just silently nodded his head.

The rest of the night was spent talking amongst each other. Around 1am Sean fell asleep, but Rachel and Finn remained by his side. Finn was sitting in the chair beside the bed, hunched over in an awkward position trying to sleep.

Rachel got up and made her way toward him. She lightly pushed his hair over his forward, admiring how innocent and child like he looked when he was sleeping. She grabbed a blanket that Mrs. Fretthold left for them and draped in over his body.

Finn began to stir and when he opened his eyes he saw Rachel leaning over him. "Sorry, I was just putting a blanket over you so you don't get cold." Rachel explained softly as she rubbed her arms.

Finn nodded his head and lifted the blanket up. "Come here" he said softly. Rachel looked at him puzzled. Finn reached his hand out and gripped hers and gently pulled her toward his lap. Rachel finally understood what he meant and gently climbed on top of him. She snuggled into his chest as he secured the blanket around the both of them.

Finn wound his arms around Rachel's body and squeezed her tightly to him and kissed her forehead. They were both woken up the loud beeping and chocking.

Sean's air way was slowly starting to close up on him and the pain he was feeling reached new levels. It was a chaotic mess for about an hour before Sean breathed his last clam breath. Mrs. Fretthold, Finn and Rachel wept openly over their lose. They held each other tightly before saying goodbye.

* * *

It was 3:30am when Finn pulled into Rachel's driveway. She could see the exhaustion and pain on his face. "Do…do you want to come in? It's late and your exhausted you shouldn't be driving." Finn was so tired that he didn't even bother to argue.

They made their way into the dark house quietly. Rachel led Finn up to her room where they both silently fell onto the bed not even bothering to change.

Rachel rolled over so her back was to Finn, she silently wept for the lose of her friend and for Finn who was so heart broken. She felt the bed shift and slowly Finn's arm came over her waist, hand pressed to her stomach as he pulled her closer into his chest. He wrapped both arms around her tightly. The hand that was on her stomach was moved up until their hands were entwined tightly together.

Their bodies were so close that Finn's face was placed against Rachel's neck. Together they cried for their friend, Rachel could feel Finn's fallen tears on her exposed neck. Together they feel asleep wrapped into each other.

They didn't know what tomorrow would bring, what they did know was that they would both be dealing with broken hearts for their fallen friend, the rest didn't matter.


End file.
